Fragments
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de textes] Hannibal Lecter était un personnage complexe, et ses interactions avec les autres, teintées de manipulation. - Une incursion dans la série sous la forme de petits textes-fragments, enrichi au fil des épisodes (et du visionnage de l'auteure, pour le coup). [Multi-shipping]
1. Liés par le secret (1x04)

**Aujourd'hui constitue ma première incursion dans le fandom de la série télévisée « Hannibal ». Je n'ai jamais écrit d'autres textes dessus, je n'ai même encore jamais lu la moindre fanfiction car au moment (22 janvier) où j'écris ce petit drabble (de 200 mots environ), je n'ai regardé pas encore regardé toute la série x')**

 **Alors je vous prie d'être indulgents avec moi et ma maigre connaissance de la série, des personnages... c'était juste trop tentant d'écrire ce texte ^_^'**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#1 – Liés par le secret (1x04)**

* * *

Il avait couvert son meurtre commis par légitime défense, en cachant le corps et en faisant croire que l'homme en question était en fuite. Cela avait de toute façon été très pratique pour Hannibal, camouflant dans le même temps ses propres traces en reportant les crimes sur le cadavre tout frais, qui n'était pas prêt de parler.

Elle avait en retour accepté de garder son secret, sa confession. Abigail devait tout au docteur Hannibal Lecter, notamment sa survie et sa liberté. Le psychiatre avait certes tout à voir dans les séismes qui avaient récemment secoués sa vie : il avait mis le FBI sur la piste de son meurtrier de père, avait (involontairement ?) provoqué la mort de sa mère et son agression à elle, en se révélant être l'homme qui avait appelé son père pour le prévenir que les agents arrivaient pour lui !

Hannibal et Abigail étaient liés par le secret, un secret presque plus grand qu'eux-mêmes. De ce lien improbable était née une relation tout aussi invraisemblable. La haine et le dégoût n'étaient pas les émotions ressenties par la jeune fille, bien qu'elles l'aient été au début, lorsqu'elle avait mis au jour ce que cachait son ami cannibale.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 201.

* * *

 **J'avais dit 200 mots ? Oups, je crois que je me suis laissée emporter (bien que d'un tout petit mot) xD Et je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai écrit est de qualité... En tenant compte de mon côté « nouvelle arrivée », vous pourriez peut-être me l'indiquer dans une review ? ;)**


	2. Remords, sentiment inconnu (1x06)

**Attendez-vous à voir arriver pleiiiin de textes au fur et à mesure de ma progression dans la série... et probablement après l'avoir finie, aussi x') Mais en attendant, comme je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments d'une Fannibale accomplie (série non terminée), je vous présente encore mes excuses si vous trouvez potentiellement des choses qui ne vont pas :D**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#2 – Remords, sentiment inconnu (1x06)**

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment en lui alors que Jack ressassait la personne qu'avait été Miriam Lass de son vivant. Hannibal n'avait tout simplement aucun remords de l'avoir tuée.

Pourquoi en aurait-il éprouvé ? La jeune femme s'était simplement retrouvée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, sur le point de découvrir que le docteur Lecter se trouvait en réalité derrière une série de meurtres atroces.

Hannibal n'avait fait que ce qui avait été nécessaire pour couvrir ses traces. Aucune passion, aucun regret, son geste avait été effectué avec un calme et un détachement presque clinique.

Miriam Lass avait été « une jeune femme courageuse », mais Hannibal Lecter avait été au final plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 116.

* * *

 **Non... je ne suis pas DU TOUT en train de tomber sous le charme du cannibale psychopathe... U_U' xD (… Ça me changera peut-être les idées en chassant mes Seigneurs Sith habituels ^_^')**


	3. Force physique contre volonté (1x06)

**La scène où Hannibal tue Miriam Lass m'a vraiment toute chamboulée... alors voilà une retranscription x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#3 – Force physique contre volonté (1x06)**

* * *

Son regard épouvanté lorsqu'elle avait découvert le dessin de l'homme empalé. Hannibal avait senti le danger et s'était empressé de mettre veste et chaussures de côté, pour s'avancer rapidement mais silencieusement, en chaussettes, vers sa toute nouvelle proie.

Arrivant derrière elle, il la tira contre lui et l'empoigna par la gorge. La retenant de son bras libre, il utilisa l'autre pour comprimer sa trachée. Miriam tenta de se débattre, mais la frêle jeune femme ne put rien contre lui. Hannibal, l'air impassible, commença à sentir la vie la quitter, à mesure que ses poumons hurlaient pour avoir de l'oxygène.

Son expression neutre glissa de son visage alors que le plaisir de tuer l'envahissait. Cette sensation de toute puissance. La force physique d'un tueur grand et musclé, écrasant la volonté d'une petite femme fragile.

Miriam ferma les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Hannibal passa une main sur la bouche de la poupée désormais inanimée qu'il tenait entre ses bras et, satisfait, repu, il déposa un délicat baiser sur les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 174.

* * *

 **Cette... cette scène... juste waouh *0* … Mads Mikkelsen est sacrément putain de sexy lorsqu'il tue des gens xD Je pense que je n'ai même pas pu retranscrire l'âme de la scène tellement elle était visuellement époustouflante, entre les différents tons de gris de l'image, les plans bien pensés, et bien sûr Mads lui-même... qui est juste magnifiquement canon *_* (Même lui, je me retrouve à court de mots pour le décrire... xD)**


	4. Admiration (1x07)

**Ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai manqué le petit regard impressionné que Will a lancé à Hannibal lorsque ce dernier a retiré sa veste à la fin de l'épisode 7 de la saison 1 xD La shippeuse en moi s'est éveillée ^_^'**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#4 – Admiration (1x07)**

* * *

Hannibal Lecter n'était pas conventionnellement beau, mais il possédait un certain charme, et Will Graham était convaincu qu'il définissait à la perfection le mot « classe ». Toujours bien apprêté, toujours charmant bien qu'assez peu souriant, Hannibal avait fini par l'attirer irrésistiblement.

Alors, le voir retirer sa veste, s'apprêtant à sauver la vie d'un malheureux patient opéré contre sa volonté par un fou... Ces bras forts et cette expression ferme, décidée, concentrée... Le cœur de Will avait fait un sacré bond dans sa poitrine, et il n'avait pas pu retenir le regard impressionné qu'il avait jeté au docteur Lecter.

Si d'habitude, Will aurait rougi d'avoir affiché un tel sentiment, et de peur qu'il ait été compris par la personne en face, cette fois-ci, ils avaient tellement tous été dans le feu de l'action qu'il avait absolument oublié sa gêne... même si Hannibal avait apparemment remarqué ce regard...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 147.

* * *

 **Oui... j'ai peut-être (accidentellement) reporté ma propre admiration et ma propre réaction face à Mads Mikkelsen, sur ce pauvre Will qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, le pauvre xD**


	5. Culpabilité (1x08)

**(Oups pour mon retard de deux jours dans mon planning de parutions...)**

 **J'ai avancé dans la série, alors ce recueil continue d'avancer lui aussi :)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#5 – Culpabilité (1x08)**

* * *

Le combat qui avait eu lieu avait de toute évidence été violent. Plusieurs meubles avaient été retournés ou cassés, et les deux corps gisaient au milieu des débris et des taches de sang.

Hannibal Lecter lui-même témoignait de la violence de l'attaque, son visage ensanglanté parlait même pour lui.

Will s'avança vers lui. Hannibal, simple victime d'une situation qui avait dégénéré, était assis derrière son bureau, un kit médical à proximité. Son visage plein de plaies ne se tourna même pas en direction des nouveaux arrivants, son regard était perdu dans le vague – c'était comme s'il peinait à réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Will fut pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il constata l'étendue des blessures de Hannibal, ainsi que son regard un peu confus. Cet homme n'avait pas mérité d'être attaqué aussi brutalement. Will s'en voulut d'avoir échoué à arrêter Tobias alors qu'il en était encore temps.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 151.

* * *

 **Ha ha, Will est bien évidemment à côté de la plaque, pauvre petit agent innocent xD**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit, je ne suis pas cannibale x')**


	6. Père d'adoption (1x09)

**Délaissons un petit moment mon début de ship Hannibal x Will, et retournons plutôt vers Abigail ;)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#6 – Père d'adoption (1x09)**

* * *

Partager des secrets finissait par tisser inexorablement des liens entre les personnes.

Abigail avait fini par avouer l'importance de son implication dans les meurtres commis par son père. La jeune fille éplorée avait touché une corde sensible chez Hannibal, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre entre ses bras.

Abigail semblait le considérer comme un père d'adoption, et cette fois-ci, Hannibal avait accepté qu'un lien se crée entre lui et un autre être humain.

Lui aussi commençait à voir Abigail comme sa fille adoptive.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 86.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je ne suis pas parvenue à recréer l'intensité émotionnelle de la scène de départ... (Mads Mikkelsen est trop fort pour moi xD)**

 **Dire que j'avais commencé à les shipper, tous les deux... puis je me suis rappelée la différence d'âge et j'ai aussi pu constater qu'ils avaient plutôt une relation père / fille, alors j'ai changé d'avis x')**


	7. Voler en éclats (1x12)

**Les deux épisodes finaux de la première saison... Émotionnellement trop chargés, surtout en ce qui concerne la relation Hannibal / Abigail D:**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#7 – Voler en éclats... (1x12)**

* * *

Hannibal n'avait pas pu protéger Abigail. Il avait trahi sa promesse, ainsi probablement que la confiance que celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille adoptive avait placée en lui.

La culpabilité de la jeune fille avait été révélée au grand jour. Et désormais, le FBI était en route pour l'arrêter.

La vie d'Abigail serait détruite, elle n'avait aucun échappatoire possible. Sa condamnation, impossible à éviter. Elle n'était pourtant qu'une victime, au même titre que toutes ses camarades assassinées.

Hannibal avait prévu une mort douce pour Abigail, à l'image de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Cette maigre consolation ne fut pas suffisante pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, alors que ses yeux fixaient le corps sans vie d'Abigail. C'était comme si son cœur et son esprit volaient en éclats – Hannibal fut le premier étonné de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments aussi humains.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 141.

* * *

 **Je... je vais me rouler en boule dans un coin de ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à inonder la pièce et m'y noyer x'(**

 **Ce fragment va de pair avec le suivant... qui ne sera évidemment pas joyeux DU TOUT.**


	8. Et ne jamais se reconstruire (1x13)

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce fragment est en lien direct avec le précédent, et vient en quelque sorte le compléter.**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#8 – … Et ne jamais se reconstruire (1x13)**

* * *

De nouveau, les larmes vinrent troubler la vision de Hannibal. Il les sentit couler le long de ses joues, mais ne chercha pas à les retenir. Cette douleur était sa punition. Cette humanité soudain retrouvée honorait la confiance qu'Abigail avait eu en lui, en le considérant comme son père d'adoption.

Hannibal pleurerait probablement à jamais la mort de sa petite protégée, regretterait d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort.

Il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes, de cette marque de faiblesse, alors qu'il confiait sa douleur à Bedelia. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette culpabilité, sentiment inédit s'il en était.

Hannibal se sentait comme un père auquel on aurait arraché la fille. Sauf qu'il était le seul responsable de ce sentiment de déchirement, rendant la douleur et l'amertume de l'échec plus terribles encore.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 133.

* * *

 **Oh the feels... Can't handle all these feels... x'( J'exige la mort des scénaristes ! Pour une fois que notre cher Hannibal semblait heureux, il fallait bien évidemment qu'ils viennent tout gâcher T_T**


	9. Regrets ? (2x03)

**On passe enfin à la deuxième saison :) Et maintenant que Abigail n'est plus là... bah on va se consoler avec Will et Hannibal et toute cette histoire pleine de manipulation, hein xD**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#9 – Regrets ? (2x03)**

* * *

Hannibal commençait-il à regretter toute cette affaire ? Il considérait Will comme son ami, mais il l'avait tout de même envoyé en prison pour couvrir ses propres traces...

Will avait été la victime parfaite pour ses machinations... _Était-il trop tard pour reculer, désormais ?_ songea-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, fixant d'un regard vague le fauteuil vide en face de lui.

Le fauteuil dans lequel Will avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Désormais vide.

Était-ce du regret, ce sentiment de vide glacial qu'il ressentait à cet instant ? Étaient-ce des remords – enfin ?

Pourrait-il sortir Will de prison, afin que le jeune homme puisse un jour reprendre sa place dans ce fauteuil trop vide ?

L'heure était de nouveau venue de tuer, et de brouiller les pistes.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 125.

* * *

 **Drôle d'amitié... Il faudrait que ce cher Hannibal apprenne enfin la véritable définition de ce mot, et comprenne réellement le concept x')**


	10. Pour le plus grand bien (2x04)

**J'assume totalement le fait que le titre de ce fragment soit directement inspiré par le roman « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort », plus particulièrement de ce que Grindelwald et Dumbledore avaient l'habitude de dire pendant leur jeunesse : « Pour le plus grand bien », pour justifier leurs pensées pas très « côté Lumineux » xD**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#10 – Pour le plus grand bien (2x04)**

* * *

Comme se l'était effectivement remémoré Will, ses consultations avec le docteur Lecter avaient été plus loin que de simples échanges psychiatre / patient... Hannibal ayant délibérément provoqué des crises chez son ami, ou ayant tiré profit d'elles lorsqu'elles arrivaient spontanément.

Hannibal lui avait injecté des substances, l'avait soumis à des flashs lumineux pour provoquer l'épilepsie... Hannibal, qui s'était même introduit chez lui pour lui faire avaler, par le biais d'un tube en plastique enfoncé dans son œsophage, l'oreille d'Abigail...

Will avait l'impression d'avoir été abusé, violé. Hannibal avait trahi sa confiance, déjà par le fait d'avoir tout mis en œuvre pour envoyer son « ami » en prison à sa place, puis ensuite par le fait d'avoir abusé de son pouvoir sur lui.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, désormais, il revoyait sans cesse le beau visage de Hannibal, un visage qui se voulait réconfortant – qui l'avait d'ailleurs un jour été – levé vers lui, alors que le docteur lui faisait diverses injections et autres actes abusifs. Will avait parfois envie de pleurer, d'autres fois de s'en prendre physiquement à Hannibal, comme une vengeance, une douce vengeance... mais malgré tout, quelques sentiments subsistaient, détruits, anéantis par la trahison, mais pas oubliés.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 202.

* * *

 **SHIPPING IT. Vous risquez à l'avenir de voir apparaître de nouveaux textes sur le ship Hannibal x Will, parce que c'est vraiment plein de potentiel *0***


	11. Soif de vengeance (2x05)

**On avance, doucement mais sûrement... Et plus les épisodes passent, plus les personnages deviennent incontrôlables o.o'**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#11 – Soif de vengeance (2x05)**

* * *

Will avait tout bien planifié, et son infirmier « admirateur » était parti exécuter sa volonté : tuer Hannibal Lecter.

Le jeune homme avait soif de sang, soif de vengeance. Beverly s'était rendue chez Hannibal, et il l'avait tuée, sans aucun remords, car la jeune femme était passée trop près de prouver la culpabilité du psychiatre.

Will avait été celui qui l'avait encouragée à prouver l'implication de Hannibal dans les différents meurtres. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Beverly, et cela ne faisait que se rajouter à la haine qu'il éprouvait déjà pour l'homme qui avait abusé de lui avant de l'envoyer en prison.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 106.

* * *

 **Maaaiiis... x'( J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup de poignard au beau milieu de mon ship, ça D:**


	12. Contrôler la situation (2x05)

**Là... je suis forcée d'admettre publiquement que la vision de Mads Mikkelsen en maillot de bain m'a bien remuée le cerveau, alors voici la conséquence de cette perturbation dans mon esprit de fanwarrior :p**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#12 – Contrôler la situation (2x05)**

* * *

Hannibal n'avait rien vu venir, ni son agresseur, ni l'agression à la seringue de sédatifs. Et désormais, le fait d'être à la merci de son ravisseur – d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation – l'enrageait bien plus que ne l'effrayait.

Après avoir échappé à la noyade, il était dorénavant attaché, une corde nouée autour de son cou, prêt à être pendu au moindre caprice de l'autre homme. Les pieds ensanglantés, posés sur un seau retourné, il luttait pour conserver l'équilibre qui le maintenait en vie.

Hannibal, ligoté, blessé, mais néanmoins majestueux malgré sa presque nudité, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que maudire Will Graham.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 106.

* * *

… **Vous avez entendu ? Non ? C'était le bruit qu'a fait mon cerveau quand il a définitivement grillé. Maudit sois-tu Mads ! x')**


	13. Incertitude dans l'horreur (2x04)

**Rapide retour en arrière d'un épisode pour creuser une idée dérangeante... à la fois dans mon esprit, puisque je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire, mais aussi dans sa nature... Vous verrez pourquoi ^_^'**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#13 – Incertitude dans l'horreur (2x04)**

* * *

Ses moments de flottement semblaient avoir été propices à des abus, et Will se demandait avec horreur et dégoût si Hannibal n'en avait pas profité pour pousser plus loin ce qu'il lui faisait... si Hannibal n'avait pas profité des crises de Will pour le toucher, voire le violer.

Le psychiatre lui avait toujours semblé plutôt intéressé par sa personne... Quelle était la nature exacte de cet intérêt, Will devait avouer ne pas le savoir. Probablement un simple intérêt scientifique, combiné à de la manipulation.

Néanmoins, Will n'avait plus aucune confiance envers Hannibal. Il se sentait déjà trahi et abusé, sa paranoïa le faisait désormais douter d'un intérêt malsain de Hannibal pour lui – peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi souillé ? ou bien ce sentiment était-il juste une réaction normale à ce qu'il était certain d'avoir subi ?

Si la confiance avait été irrémédiablement brisée, Will espérait tout de même que Hannibal avait assez d'humanité pour respecter son intimité dans ses moments de faiblesse, à défaut de respecter son corps et son esprit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 175.

* * *

 **Je rappelle que je n'ai pas encore été contaminée par les fanfictions des autres, alors si effectivement, le fandom contenait des histoires où Hannibal violait Will, je n'en suis pas encore au courant...**

 **Cette idée est carrément dérangeante, mais je trouvais que mon recueil n'était pas encore assez sombre comme ça xD**


	14. Convalescence (2x06)

**Notre cannibale préféré est secoué après sa séquestration (qui était visuellement grandiose, bien évidemment :p).**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#14 – Convalescence (2x06)**

* * *

Hannibal avait finalement reconnu que sa séquestration l'avait secoué. Sa perte de contrôle – bien que temporaire – sur la situation l'avait d'abord mis en colère, puis le contrecoup de ce qu'il avait vécu, avait amené la peur.

Il avait eu peur de mourir – et d'être tué aussi bêtement, comble pour le génie qu'il était. Surtout, il avait eu peur que sa propre mort échappe à sa volonté, lui qui avait toujours recherché la dominance sur les autres êtres humains.

Cet épisode douloureux hantait désormais ses cauchemars, à côté du souvenir d'Abigail. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, tremblant, les cicatrices sur ses bras et sa solitude étaient ce qu'il emportait, ce qu'il gardait de ces moments atroces.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 116.

* * *

 **Câlin général pour le cannibale ! *Hannibal se fait enterrer sous une masse compacte de fans***


	15. Choc et déception (2x07)

**Délaissons un peu le cannibale pour Jack (bien que l'histoire tourne encore autour de Hannibal, soyons honnêtes, ce type est partout... en même temps c'est sa série à lui personnellement tout seul xD).**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#15 – Choc et déception (2x07)**

* * *

Jack Crawford avait été absolument choqué lorsqu'il avait découvert Miriam Lass, contre toute attente, vivante. La culpabilité avait continué de l'éteindre toutes ces années, mais son travail de deuil avait enfin pu être entamé.

Désormais, il allait veiller sur sa protégée éprouvée, et tenterait de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Dans un autre registre, sa chasse au Hannibal ne donnait strictement aucun résultat. L'analyse des morceaux de viande n'avait pas permis de coincer le docteur Lecter, et l'amnésie de Miriam avait laissé place à l'accusation de Frederick Chilton... sur lequel elle avait tiré, prise de panique, avant qu'il ne soit formellement interrogé.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 103.

* * *

 **Ce cher Jack est pris dans une impasse, semble-t-il... Qu'il y reste, comme ça Hannibal ne se fera pas coincer x')**


	16. Conditionnement amnésique (2x07)

**Woups. Je m'excuse pour le retard :/**

 **Cet épisode 7 de la saison 2 m'a définitivement trop inspirée, puisque j'ai encore un autre fragment de prêt dessus la prochaine fois x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#16 – Conditionnement amnésique (2x07)**

* * *

Miriam Lass avait l'impression d'être passée dans un mixeur. Deux ans de séquestration avaient eu raison de sa santé physique et mentale. Un bras en moins et l'esprit complètement retourné par son ravisseur, elle allait avoir du mal à réintégrer une vie normale.

Son amnésie semblait s'être légèrement résorbée avec l'intervention du docteur Lecter, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se remémorer les détails essentiels à la capture de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée.

Will Graham – un survivant, comme elle... ils représentaients tous les deux les seules victimes survivantes – l'avait en un sens rassurée, sa présence lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde malgré l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à devoir lutter contre des démons intérieurs.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 123.

* * *

 **Évidemment que sa visite chez Hannibal n'était pas une bonne idée... son « traitement » n'a servi qu'à régler l'esprit de Miriam pour qu'elle mette le FBI sur une autre piste que la sienne...**


	17. Juste une nuit (2x07)

**Alooors... Voici un fragment sur un ship que j'espère bien voir couler dans les épisodes qui suivent : Hannibal et Alana (va en Enfer ma chère U_U').**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#17 – Juste une nuit (2x07)**

* * *

Hannibal avait cédé à un instinct plus humainement acceptable, lorsqu'il avait cédé aux avances d'Alana. Cette nuit n'avait pas été basée sur de l'amour – du moins pour sa part –, mais sur une pulsion intemporelle. Une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas assouvie depuis un certain moment, et qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il avait été plus doux dans l'acte qu'il ne l'était habituellement – Alana n'était pas une inconnue, Hannibal ne pouvait pas se permettre des pratiques plus brutales sans écorner son image. Néanmoins, le plaisir avait été au rendez-vous, et il parvenait à éprouver une certaine satisfaction malgré la bride qu'il avait volontairement gardée.

Alana Bloom allait certainement argumenter lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, mais Hannibal Lecter avait la ferme intention de la cataloguer comme « coup d'un soir ».

Will Graham était autrement plus intéressant, et plus digne de se retrouver dans son lit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 144.

* * *

 **Mads Mikkelsen était tellement parfaaaaaait *_* Je voudrais juste pouvoir le garder pour moi-même x_x**


	18. Avec insistance (2x08)

**Apparemment, impossible de passer à côté du ship Hannibloom... Pff. Bon, je vais mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin et refaire un fragment sur eux, mais moi je voulais du Hannigram x'(**

 **Et je voulais remercier une guest review, China :) ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu aies pu t'amuser en cours de Sociologie Politique grâce à ce recueil xDD**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#18 – Avec insistance (2x08)**

* * *

Alana semblait ne pas pouvoir se lasser de lui, ce qui rendait Hannibal perplexe. Si la jeune psychiatre représentait un bon exutoire à ses pulsions physiques, lui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser cette relation devenir sérieuse.

Hannibal était bien amusé de voir Alana gober ses mensonges et le plaindre d'avoir été presque tué – et elle adorait critiquer Will pour ce fait –, mais comme il était réaliste et pragmatique, il savait que, de toute façon, une relation sérieuse foncerait droit dans le mur, sitôt que cette cruche de Bloom aura compris qui Hannibal était réellement.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'Alana – excellent divertissement mais épine dans le pied sur le long terme – assez rapidement et très définitivement. D'autant plus que Hannibal tenait de nouveau Will entre ses griffes, et que la situation pouvait potentiellement devenir intéressante – et intime ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 149.

* * *

 **Viiiite, du Hannigram, pour sauver mon esprit de l'ennui mortel du Hannibloom ! (N'en prenez pas offense, les fans de Hannibloom, s'il vous plaît xD)**


	19. Faim de mort (2x09)

**Will sombre lentement désormais, en chute libre... Personne ne te remercie pour ça, Hannibal ! x(**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#19 – Faim de mort (2x09)**

* * *

La Mort était désormais la seule préoccupation de Will Graham. Il était confronté à _Elle_ sur les scènes de crime, et _Elle_ venait ensuite le hanter jusque dans son sommeil – Hannibal était bien souvent _Sa_ victime, alors que Will _La_ déchaînait sur lui après des échanges houleux.

Par deux fois déjà, il avait tenté de tuer son psychiatre. Et par deux fois, il avait échoué. Désormais, si sa soif de vengeance était encore présente, le fait d'abattre la Mort sur Hannibal était devenu beaucoup moins pressant, maintenant que le docteur cannibale avait gagné en intérêt aux yeux de son patient.

Néanmoins, si ce besoin-là était pour le moment écarté, la faim de mort était quant à elle encore plus oppressante et violente. Will l'avait lui-même avoué à Hannibal, les sensations puissantes qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait criblé de balles le corps de Hobbs, lui manquaient atrocement – comme si celles-ci pouvaient venir le rassasier en l'absence d'une vengeance accomplie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 160.

* * *

 **Will est bien dérangé, maintenant... pauvre petit chiot perdu x'(**


	20. Pacte avec le Diable (2x10)

**L'épisode tout entier hurlait Hannigram... et la dernière scène encore plus *0* x_x Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ? xD**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#20 – Pacte avec le Diable (2x10)**

* * *

Will venait enfin d'accepter sa véritable nature, celle d'un meurtrier. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il prit sa place aux côtés de Hannibal, lui ramenant même des « trophées » dont ils se sustentaient.

Le jeune homme avait fait une chute libre assez vertigineuse – ou s'était élevé plus haut que le commun des mortels, tout dépendait du point de vue – et il avait accepté un pacte avec le Diable cannibale, car celui-ci était désormais la seule personne qui pouvait tolérer et même encourager ses nouvelles tendances.

Malgré cette haine qui rampait continuellement entre eux, la relation entre Will et Hannibal changeait progressivement. Ce repas particulier qu'ils venaient de partager les avait unis plus que jamais sur le plan psychologique et, l'alcool aidant, il s'étaient également unis sur le plan physique – les deux hommes avaient enfin eu ce qu'ils voulaient depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 145.

* * *

 **Ou plutôt, l'auteure a eu ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps... en prenant les choses en main... C'est trop demander d'avoir un ship officiel ?**


	21. Rêves brisés net (2x11)

**Saison 2, épisode 11... Holy Kenobi, je vous le jure, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé quand ils ont discuté d'Abigail... OH THE FEELS.**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#21 – Rêves brisés net (2x11)**

* * *

Will, Hannibal et Abigail auraient pu former une famille unie. Abigail aurait pu apprendre à pêcher avec Will, puis à cuisiner ses trouvailles avec Hannibal. Ils auraient ensuite pu partager un repas tous ensemble, deux pères adoptifs discutant avec la jeune fille perdue qu'ils avaient recueillie...

Le rêve avait été brisé net – comme le cou d'Abigail ? Le sujet ressurgissant entre eux, Hannibal avait exprimé ses remords et présenté des excuses à Will pour ce qu'il lui avait fair perdre, mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne ferait pas partir le fantôme d'Abigail, et qu'ils continueraient de pleurer tout le bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas pu connaître à trois.

Will avait commencé à espérer pouvoir rattraper tout cela, d'une certaine façon, avec l'enfant de Margot... mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme blessée, brisée, ses espoirs s'écrasèrent. Était-il condamné à une vie de malheurs ? Pensée relativement réconfortante, Hannibal avait semblé compatir avec lui par rapport à cette nouvelle perte – encore rongé de culpabilité d'avoir été l'auteur de la première ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 177.

* * *

 **OH THE FEELS. C'est insupportable putain x'( Ils méritent une fic dans un univers alternatif où tout se termine mieux pour eux, non ?**


	22. Agent-double (2x13)

**Je suis 100 % certaine que Will a brisé le cœur de Hannibal en lui mentant sur ses intentions... x'(**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#22 – Agent-double (2x13)**

* * *

La soirée ne s'était pas du tout passée comme prévu. Jack était clairement au courant que Hannibal était le tueur que tout le monde recherchait – Will l'avait mis sur la piste, probablement en tant qu'agent-double... le cœur de Hannibal se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Will l'avait trahi mais, aussi déchirante qu'était cette pensée, le docteur Lecter ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Il devait s'enfuir, et il franchirait tous les obstacles imprévus qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Jack hors d'état de nuire – après un éprouvant combat –, Hannibal avait dû composer avec une Alana prête à tirer. Course-poursuite, puis Abigail s'était chargée de la défenestrer.

Will était arrivé sur ces entrefaites, tentant d'échapper à son mandat d'arrêt, et Hannibal, une douleur lancinante au milieu de la poitrine, l'avait poignardé, puis égorgé Abigail. L'horreur s'était déchaînée ce soir-là, et Hannibal aurait préféré éviter ces catastrophes...

Sous la pluie battante, debout à côté d'une Alana mourante, il essuya les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 167.

* * *

 **C'est une impression, ou le final de la saison 2 est encore plus émotionnellement chargé que celui de la saison 1 ? (Dites-moi que celui de la saison 3 est plus léger... xD)**


	23. Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin (2x13)

**Pas honte du tout que le titre soit inspiré (carrément copié en fait) sur celui d'une chanson de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'Opéra Rock » x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#23 – Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin (2x13)**

* * *

Il avait échappé aux agents du FBI, mais tout n'était pas encore fini pour Will. Il ne le savait pas, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Il resta choqué devant le bain de sang qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il arriva chez Hannibal. Il se battit contre ses larmes lorsqu'il découvrit qu'Abigail était encore vivante, et que son meilleur ami lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. La lueur d'espoir d'une nouvelle vie s'éteignit bien vite alors que Hannibal le transperçait d'un coup de poignard.

Will leva son regard stupéfait, pour croiser celui, embué de larmes, de Hannibal. L'autre homme le pressa contre sa poitrine, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, tandis que le sang de Will se répandait entre eux, sur le sol et sur la chemise de Hannibal.

Hannibal, à la respiration hachée par les sanglots. Hannibal, qui lui pardonna sa trahison. Cela réconforta momentanément Will... Hannibal, égorgeant une Abigail en larmes.

Will frissonna. Le regard de Hannibal était assez indescriptible, mais parfaitement déchirant. Le docteur quitta la pièce, laissant un bain de sang encore plus étendu derrière lui. Il ne revint pas. Will et Abigail allaient passer leurs derniers instants ensemble – cela ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise conclusion à toute leur histoire.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 208.

* * *

 **The feeeeeels x'( Et là, le Hannigram s'écroula devant les yeux hébétés des fans ? Réponse dans la saison 3 :p**


	24. Ami (3x04)

**La petite conversation entre Will et Jack, dans le hangar du bateau... ça m'a démolie, merci beaucoup pour les feels D:**

 **(Les dialogues français sont approximatifs, traductions maison de la VO que j'avais de mémoire U_U')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#24 – Ami (3x04)**

* * *

\- Qui était-il pour toi ?

Will déglutit avec difficulté. Hannibal avait été tellement important à ses yeux... mais comment expliquer la profondeur de cet attachement à Jack ? L'autre homme ne pourrait pas comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés – qu'il épouvait toujours – pour le psychiatre cannibale.

Hannibal lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien... Il l'avait envoyé en prison à sa place, « tué » Abigail plusieurs fois – la dernière étant malheureusement la plus définitive – après l'avoir mutilée... accusé Will de l'un de ces meurtres... refusé des soins au jeune homme alors qu'il était malade...

Et pourtant. Will ne pouvait pas haïr Hannibal Lecter. Ses sentiments pour lui, bien que brisés, n'avaient pas changé.

\- Il était... il était mon ami.

Sa voix se brisa. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité des choses. Et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir ressentir plus de colère à l'égard de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 163.

* * *

 **Humpf, ne serait-ce pas un petit syndrome de Stockholm que je perçois par ici ?**


	25. Séparation (3x06)

**Je réclame que les showrunners cessent de nous faire tourner en bourrique et officialisent une bonne fois pour toutes le ship Hannigram ! … Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que la série est terminée... x'(**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#25 – Séparation (3x06)**

* * *

Eux deux, seuls dans une pièce, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. L'atmosphère était intime, le musée semblait vide en-dehors d'eux, contemplant un tableau. Des retrouvailles tant attendues. Seules les plaies sur leurs visages trahissaient la situation complexe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le sourire de Hannibal avait réchauffé le cœur de Will, et les deux hommes se fixaient désormais, un feu indéfinissable au fond de leurs yeux. Leur conversation était pourtant plutôt tragique, teintée d'adieux.

\- Lequel de nous deux survivra à la séparation ? se demanda tout haut Will, peu enjoué par cette perspective d'éloignement.

Hannibal ne semblait pas plus emballé que lui. Le silence s'étira entre eux, dans cette pièce plongée dans une pénombre qui semblait de circonstance.

Le psychiatre fut le premier à se remettre en action. Se penchant vers Will, il captura les lèvres du jeune homme. Ils se perdirent dans une étreinte depuis si longtemps rêvée.

C'étaient là leurs adieux. Ou, du moins, le pensaient-il alors.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 163.

* * *

 **Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette scène xD Problème réglé !**


	26. Contradiction dans les attentions (3x06)

**Hannibal et ses actions (légèrement) contradictoires envers Will... On dirait presque qu'il ne sait pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#26 – Contradiction dans les attentions (3x06)**

* * *

Will ne savait jamais réellement sur quel pied danser avec Hannibal. Un instant, son ami était à ses petits soins, pansant ses blessures et l'aidant à se nourrir. Le suivant, le psychiatre cannibale l'entravait, le droguait... et lui sciait le crâne.

Cette contradiction dans ses actions était perturbante... Will aurait sûrement pu y réfléchir plus en profondeur, si la petite scie ne s'attaquait pas avec autant de force à l'os de son crâne.

Dans un délire induit à la fois par le sédatif et par la douleur qui lui parvenait néanmoins, le jeune homme se demanda si la personnalité de Hannibal était aussi emplie de dualité dans d'autres aspects de sa vie – était-il un amant aux pratiques et désirs aussi changeants ? arrêtait-il soudain des activités quelconques au beau milieu de leur réalisation pour passer à d'autres, complètement opposées ?

Ces questions, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le contexte horrible dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment, eurent le mérite de distraire un temps Will de la réalité abominable de sa situation.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 175.

* * *

 **Hannibal, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que tu as fait du mal comme ça à Will ?! o.o' (Mon pauvre petit cœur saigne... autant que le front de Will sous les assauts de la scie... MON SHIP, mon ship coule on dirait.)**


	27. Tendresse féminine (3x07)

**Ce que j'étais heureuse qu'un ship CANON soit un ship homosexuel, lesbien de surcroît ! On râle suffisamment sur d'autres séries, sur d'autres franchises qui n'osent pas franchir le cap :)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#27 – Tendresse féminine (3x07)**

* * *

La stérilisation contrainte que Mason avait opérée sur elle, avait rendu Margot totalement méfiante envers le genre masculin. Inconsciemment, son esprit avait fait le parallèle entre les hommes et la douleur.

En quête d'un peu de tendresse pour tenter de se reconstruire, qui de mieux qu'une autre femme pour la lui offrir ? Alana s'était montrée vraiment compréhensive, et avait pris le problème plus personnellement qu'une psychiatre ne le devrait. Leurs nuits passionnées n'avaient pas refermé les plaies intérieures de Margot, mais elles avaient passé un baume apaisant sur elles, au milieu des tourments que son frère lui infligeait toujours.

Mason nourrissait le dessein de transformer Alana en mère porteuse du bébé consanguin des frère et sœur Verger... mais Margot ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle continuait de rêver de son propre bébé – celui que Mason lui avait enlevé, en même temps que son utérus –, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'obtenir dans de telles conditions.

Finalement, avoir Alana comme mère porteuse s'avéra une meilleure alternative que la truie qu'elles avaient découverte au manoir... et le fœtus humain dans son ventre, qui n'avait évidemment pas survécu à une telle expérience contre-nature.

Tenant le petit être – _son_ bébé – dans ses bras, Margot pleura, et Alana la regarda, incapable de tarir le flot de désespoir. C'était tout simplement au-delà de ses compétences, en tant que psychiatre et qu'être humain.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 230.

* * *

 **Cette série, quand tu crois avoir atteint le paroxysme de l'horreur, trouve toujours un moyen de te contredire. Ça, ainsi que les plot twists réguliers... y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, mais c'est ça qui est bien, d'une certaine manière x')**


	28. Quand tout s'écroule (3x07)

**Sur un ton pas franchement plus joyeux que la fois précédente, continuons de regarder le ship Hannigram couler... avec tout ses fans à son bord, criant à l'aide en direction des showrunners. x'(**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#28 – Quand tout s'écroule... (3x07)**

* * *

\- Je ne chercherai pas après toi, je ne penserai plus à toi... Tu ne me manqueras pas.

Les mots de Will étaient durs à entendre. Crus. Trop crus pour notre fin gourmet cannibale. C'étaient des pieux qui traversaient le cœur qu'il ne pensait pourtant plus posséder.

Hannibal était tombé amoureux de Will, il acceptait l'idée désormais – et il semblait que les sentiments soient réciproques. Pourtant... leur relation n'irait pas plus loin. C'était la fin.

Et le psychiatre s'en savait responsable. Un autre sentiment peu commun l'envahit : les remords. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le ressentait depuis le début de cette histoire, mais il lui semblait être d'une puissance et d'une violence plus intenses encore que les fois précédentes.

Hannibal était celui qui avait tout gâché. Will lui avait accordé sa confiance, et lui l'avait réduite en miettes. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le jeune homme le haïsse autant désormais, même s'il ne cherchait pas la vengeance.

La fuite... La fuite semblait être la seule solution envisageable. Mais pour aller où ? Sa vie entière était détruite : il était en cavale, et Will ne voulait plus de lui.

Se rendre au FBI. C'était la solution. Tôt ou tard, il le retrouveraient. Il ne voulait plus fuir, le rejet de Will lui avait ôté toute force. La détention serait un geste de bonne foi, de réconciliation peut-être, envers le jeune homme – restait à espérer que Graham voudrait bien, un jour, attraper la main qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 250.

* * *

 **OH THE FEELS. Le ship sombre, et je me noie – tous les passagers se noient, parce que les showrunners ont décidé de nous ignorer. Bande d'ingrats x')**


	29. Que reste-t-il ? (3x08)

**Réponse directe au fragment précédent... avec tout autant de Hannigram, bien évidemment x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#29 - … Que reste-t-il ? (3x08)**

* * *

Une cellule. Trois murs pleins, finement ornés mais blindés. Une baie vitrée gigantesque en guise de quatrième mur. Quelques meubles, une petite cuisine – mais pas de viande humaine au menu, malheureusement. Trois ans dans cette cellule et dans des habits de prison, et Hannibal Lecter attendait patiemment d'être condamné à mort.

Une grande maison au milieu des bois. Ses chiens, une compagne et un beau-fils de onze ans. Une vie paisible, loin des meurtres, loin des fous qui les commettaient. Loin du sang, loin du danger. Will Graham semblait avoir trouvé son petit coin de paradis.

Les fantômes ne s'envolaient jamais, ils ne quittaient jamais les personnes en lesquelles ils s'étaient ancrés. Will était loin de la civilisation, mais jamais coupé de son passé, alors que les cauchemars venaient le troubler chaque nuit. Hannibal était enfermé dans une prison, tout comme ses remords étaient enfermés en lui.

Même si physiquement séparés, les deux hommes seraient à jamais liés l'un à l'autre, de par ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et leur manque terrible de l'autre ne les quitterait que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin réunis. Et les regrets de la vie paisible qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, plutôt que séparément, ne se dissiperaient eux jamais.

Tout s'était écroulé. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait rester.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 213.

* * *

 **Hannigram feels. C'est avec plaisir que je vous les offre *s'enfuit avant la partie de lynchage public***


	30. Famille (3x11)

**Hannigram... Hannigram... Toujours du Hannigram... Et de plus en plus tordu au fil des épisodes :/ (La traduction des répliques est approximative, ce n'est pas la traduction VF officielle ;D)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#30 – Famille (3x11)**

* * *

\- Tu les laisserais se faire tuer ?

Le regard de Will était choqué – était-ce encore possible, alors qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien son « ami » pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille, Will.

Le regard de Hannibal s'était durci. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de _sa_ famille... mais de celle que Will avait décidé de construire sans lui. Et c'était pourquoi il avait lancé le Grand Dragon Rouge sur leur piste – c'était une vengeance.

Si Hannibal ne pouvait pas avoir Will, alors il ferait en sorte que Will n'ait plus rien d'autre que lui.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 102.

* * *

 **Oh. C'est... perturbant.**

 **Sinon, mon cher Hannibal, si tu n'avais pas égorgé Abigail et fait fuir Will, tu l'aurais eue, ta propre famille, avec les gens que tu aimes. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien x')**


	31. Le Consultant et le Cannibale (3x12)

**(Titre inspiré de celui de la « Belle et la Bête », franchement ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi :p) HANNIGRAM IS NOW CANON, yeaaah! xD**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#31 – Le Consultant et le Cannibale (3x12)**

* * *

\- Hannibal... m'aime-t-il ? fit lentement Will face à Bedelia, les mots sortant avec difficulté – même s'il brûlait, depuis des années, de poser cette question.

\- Pouvait-il, chaque jour, ressentir un accès de faim pour vous, et trouver à se rassasier juste en vous voyant ?... Oui.

Au fond de lui, Will le savait depuis longtemps. La seule difficulté avait été de se l'avouer, car les actions de Hannibal envers lui ne reflétaient pas ce que l'on appelait communément de l'amour.

Mais le docteur Lecter était clairement hors-normes. Est-ce que cela pouvait pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait à son ancien patient ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 102.

* * *

 **Pincez-moi je rêve * - * Il était enfin temps x')**


	32. Encore mieux que bien (3x13)

**Will va-t-il vexer Hannibal avec sa réponse ? Ou bien le cannibale va-t-il comprendre le sens secret de sa phrase ? … Quelle accroche x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#32 – Encore mieux que bien (3x13)**

* * *

\- Était-ce bien de m'avoir revu, Will ?

Le ton de Hannibal était presque moqueur, mais teinté d'une lueur d'espoir. Espoir d'une réponse positive.

\- Non, déclara platement Will, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Ce n'était pas bien.

Extérieurement, le jeune homme semblait affirmer que sa réunion temporaire avec son ancien psychiatre s'était révélée abominable. Elle aurait dû l'être.

Mais, en-dessous de cette phrase que tout le monde interpréterait comme un rejet, il y avait un plaisir sauvage et malsain d'avoir revu Hannibal.

« Était-ce bien de m'avoir revu, Will ? » Non. Cela avait été encore mieux que bien.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 100. (Tout pile ! xD)

* * *

 **Allez savoir si Hannibal a compris le sous-entendu ou s'il a été vexé comme un pou ;D**


	33. Une famille reconstruite (3x13)

**Ah, pour cette fois, éloignons-nous du Hannigram, et allons dire bonjour à deux femmes exceptionnelles :)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#33 – Une famille reconstruite (3x13)**

* * *

Dans un premier temps, Margot et Alana avaient « fait le ménage », au manoir et dans leurs vies : toute trace de Mason nettoyée, tout traumatisme atténué par de bons soins mutuels, les deux femmes avaient pu se reconstruire – quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de solide, quelque chose plein de bons sentiments.

Elles s'étaient mariées. Elles s'étaient définitivement établies au manoir. Elles avaient eu un fils.

Cet enfant dont Margot avait tant rêvé. Celui aussi dont elle avait besoin pour conserver son héritage familial, mais surtout qu'elle chérirait comme une mère aimante. Et Alana lui avait offert de le porter pour elle.

Posée sur des bases moins tordues, cette famille-là tiendrait pendant des décennies.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 117.

* * *

 **Après le Hannigram, ce sont elles mon couple préféré de la série *-* Viennent ensuite Jack et sa Bella ;)**


	34. Au bord du gouffre (3x13)

**Ouf. La série se termine. Pas que ce soit désagréable (les personnages vont beaucoup me manquer), mais au moins j'arrêterai de m'arracher les cheveux sur chaque épisode – failli devenir chauve xDD (façon de parler évidemment :p)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#34 – Au bord du gouffre (3x13)**

* * *

L'odeur métallique du sang. Ce même sang, répandu par litres entre eux deux... et sur eux. Des tremblements tout le long du corps de Will, alors que Hannibal gardait le contrôle du sien malgré ses propres blessures, avec seulement sa respiration un peu hachée.

Désormais, ils étaient debout, au bord de la falaise, et les deux hommes savouraient le fait d'être encore en vie. Seul le grondement de la mer comblait le silence.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Will. Pour nous deux.

La voix de Hannibal venait de briser ce silence. Will ne répondit pas... il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du cannibale. Là, collé contre lui, il se sentait enfin à sa place. C'était là où il aurait toujours dû être, Hannibal l'entourant maintenant de ses bras.

Une pensée, telle un éclair : _Je dois l'emporter avec moi._ Will ne pouvait pas vivre avec Hannibal, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans lui. Cette injonction, sortie de nulle part, semblait déplacée dans un tel contexte, mais il sentait qu'il devait y obéir...

Will agrippa Hannibal et les poussa tous deux dans le précipice. Il était aussi surpris par son geste que sa victime l'était. L'eau glaciale les accueillit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 202.

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT. C'est le plus magnifique final de série que j'ai jamais vu, sans plaisanter *-* Et la superbe chanson qui les accompagne dans leurs derniers moments...**

 **Mais étaient-ce vraiment leurs derniers moments ?...**


	35. Remonter à la surface (3x13)

**Voici dont le dernier "fragment" du recueil. Oui c'est triste... mais c'est comme ça. Ne tirez pas votre tête la plus désespérée, ça ne signifie pas que je n'écrirai plus jamais quoi que ce soit sur la série x')**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#35 – Remonter à la surface (3x13)**

* * *

Cette eau glaciale n'avait pas eu raison d'eux. Pas plus que leurs blessures – même si celles de Will n'étaient pas belles à voir. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé nombre de situations horribles, il n'allaient tout de même par mourir par noyade !

Réchauffés, séchés, soignés, Hannibal et Will avaient opté pour la sécurité. Embarquant de force Bedelia avec eux, ils s'étaient une fois de plus réfugiés à l'étranger, sous de fausses identités. Leur prisonnière avait reçu sa punition : sa jambe gauche amputée – par les bons soins de son ancien patient – avait été servie lors d'un banquet, dont ils étaient les trois seuls convives.

Puis Bedelia avait été condamnée à l'oubli, et les deux hommes avaient choisi une vie paisible, afin de ne pas être repérés par toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient lancées à leur recherche, affamées par l'énorme prime sur leurs têtes. Hannibal et Will, sous leurs nouveaux noms, s'étaient mariés, mais ne cherchaient pas encore à fonder une famille – le fantôme d'Abigail les hantait encore... et les hanterait sans doute pour toujours.

Un meurtre de temps en temps, avec toujours une nouvelle manière de procéder : voilà seulement ce que Will avait cédé à son époux cannibale, afin de que celui-ci puisse assouvir ses pulsions... et qu'il ne soit donc pas malheureux. De temps à autre, Will le rejoignait dans ses rituels macabres. _Murder Husbands._

* * *

Nombre de mots : 232.

* * *

 **Fini x'( Surtout, un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivies ce recueil, depuis le début ou en l'ayant attrapé en cours de route : vos reviews font toujours plaisir :D**


	36. Don't touch my Will (3x13)

**Hello there :3 Il se pourrait bien que mon esprit ait récemment été victime d'un court-circuit, et je me suis retrouvée avec ce "fragment" bonus sur les bras. Donc bon. Considérez-vous chanceux, un texte de plus que prévu c'est extrêmement rare avec moi ! (Car, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, j'ai plutôt tendance à traîner la patte dans mes projets, ce qui donne souvent des textes en moins que le nombre initial prévu :p)**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#36 – Don't touch my Will (3x13)**

* * *

Dolarhyde s'acharnant avec son couteau sur Will, c'en avait été trop pour Hannibal.

Avec un cri de rage, étouffé dans l'air par les cris de douleur de Will, le cannibale s'élança en direction de l'agresseur. Il se jeta de tout son poids sur le dos de Dolarhyde, espérant le faire changer de cible.

Will profita de cette distraction pour rendre au Dragon les coups de couteau qu'il avait reçus.

Finalement, Hannibal, d'une morsure bien placée, fit définitivement taire l'ennemi.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 79.

* * *

 **Effectivement, c'est affreusement court, mais c'est bien mieux que rien du tout :p x')**


	37. Frederick s'est fait Vadoriser (3x13)

**Apparemment... malgré l'arrêt officiel de ce recueil, c'est toujours trop tentant d'y écrire de nouveaux trucs :p Profitez donc bien de ce deuxième bonus !**

* * *

 **« Fragments »**

 **#37 – Frederick s'est fait Vadoriser (3x13)**

* * *

Frederick Chilton était probablement le psychiatre le plus malchanceux du monde. Son métier le passionnait, ses patient•e•s l'intriguaient... mais certaines personnes plus ou moins liées au FBI avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le prendre pour cible, alors perdu•e•s au milieu de leurs délires.

Miriam Lass l'avait laissé pour mort, le confondant avec son tortionnaire. Adieu, mâchoires gauches et vision du même côté, bonjour cicatrices et prothèses.

Cette fois-ci, il avait servi d'appât au Dragon Rouge, et ce schizophrène consanguin lui avait arraché les lèvres et regardé se consumer.

Frederick commençait à avoir une excellente idée du calvaire subi par le fictif Darth Vader – autant sur le moment, que les conséquences à vie des brûlures.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 115.

* * *

… **Oui, j'ai craqué, et osé mettre du crack dans ce recueil :p**


End file.
